


Tell Me A Secret

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [12]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Blindfolds, F/F, Handcuffs, Ice Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:NY prompt: Alex Danvers/Lena Luthor because I've foolishly become obsessed with a rare pair. If you want a more elaborate prompt beyond just a pairing, then something built around the sentiment of the Shakespeare quote "Suspicion always haunts the guilty mind." The quote doesn't need to appear in the story and honestly I'll take anything with this pairing if that doesn't speak to you. Thanks so much!





	

Alex strained her wrists against the handcuffs. She felt Lena’s mouth moving down her body, carrying an ice cube with it, sending blinding shocks of sensation everywhere it touched.

“Let me see you,” Alex whispered. She was picturing what Lena looked like, slowly crawling down her body. It was a pleasant picture.

“Mm, what will you give me if I do?” The ice cube touched down on Alex’s hip bone. She drew a sharp breath and shivered.

“I’ll fuck you senseless?” Alex offered.

“Hm, but you’ll do that anyway.” Lena’s mouth moved an inch to the right and descended again, bringing the ice cube with it. Alex bit back a shriek. That was some awfully sensitive skin. “How about you tell me a secret?”

Alex sighed. “What kind of secret?”

The ice cube settled on her thigh, and she finally moaned a little. “The only kind you don’t want to give me.”

Lena wanted her to talk about work. She wanted to hear about the DEO and Alex pretty much didn’t trust her and wouldn’t give her shit.

Alex chuckled, then gasped, as the ice cube moved further down the inside of her thigh. “Not a chance. Not even if you tease me like this all night.”

Lena purred her ear, “Sounds like a dare.”

Alex died a little. It was going to be a long, hot night.


End file.
